


Occasionally, Size Matters

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set post 2014; One could almost call it a ritual.





	Occasionally, Size Matters

When he heard his name called by her and looked over, he was overcome by memories of all the times he had seen her in a similar situation. The strongest of these memories was the one of the first time he had witnessed this dilemma.

 

_The Yale Law library wasn’t a place he found himself in often. To be honest, he couldn’t remember the last time he had visited it. However, his girlfriend had asked him to pick her up here. For her, he would do a lot of things, and just because he seldom found reason to go there, didn’t mean entering the library caused an allergic reaction in him._

_It seemed to be the day for small miracles, because not only was he here, he was also early. Which meant she wasn’t waiting for him at the exit, yet. So he went looking for her._

_However, he managed to make barely two steps into the room before a fellow student appeared next to him and drew him into a conversation with another friend about the upcoming mock trial._

_Considering he still had a bit of time to kill, didn’t see his girlfriend and was interested in the points his friend was bringing up, he aborted the search and got lost in the discussion near the door._

_A short while later, his attention was drawn to something he had first spotted out of the corner of his eye. When he focused on it, he had a hard time not to laugh loudly. He had to literally bite his tongue to not violate the library’s rule of silence._

_On the far side of the room, his girlfriend was trying to reach a book on an upper shelf. She stretched, steadying herself on a lower shelf, tried to jump and grasp the book, but to no avail. Obviously frustrated, she stood in front of the shelf, arms crossed and glared at the offending book. Although he couldn’t see her expression, he could clearly picture it in his mind as her body language said a lot._

_Cutting the discussion short with an excuse that he was needed elsewhere but would be right back, he left his friends and made his way over to his girl, his tiny girl. There was no way he wouldn’t tease her about it later. For now, though, it was time to play knight in shining armor for his damsel in distress. Not an expression anybody who knew her would ever associate with her, but every rule seemed to have its exception._

_Without saying a word, he reached over her, pulled the book out of the shelf, handed it to her and kissed her on the cheek before returning to the conversation by the door he had just left before she could even utter a word._

 

Later that day, he had learned that no ladder had been available, and you just didn’t climb on the chairs. So she had tried to use her mind to solve the problem herself back then, but had simply been out of luck.

The book store they were currently browsing for new reading fodder offered neither stepping stool nor ladder for its customers to begin with. Not to mention that she had given up on trying to use either when he was around and she couldn’t reach something. Over the years, she had learned that his size came in handy. Thus, rather than drawing more attention than necessary to her shortcoming in the body length department by using any aids she could fall off, she called on him. And what had been true over forty years ago was still true today – he couldn’t deny her any wish he was capable of fulfilling.

So he excused himself from the conservation he was having to perform what had become a ritual.

“Which one?” he asked, stopping by her side.

Effortlessly, he grabbed the book she had indicated and dropped it in her waiting hand.

Instead of leaving her to it, though, he read the blurb over her shoulder.

“Definitely taking that one,” he said. “Good pick. Well, well spotted at least.” He grinned and kissed her on the head.

She harrumphed and glared at him.

“Not my fault you’re too small, love.”

“As you well know, I’m average in size. Maybe you’re just too big.”

“Nothing average about you, darling.” He trailed a hand over her waist to her hip. “But thank you for the compliment.”

He couldn’t stop the laughter as she rolled her eyes and elbowed him. Her mirth was unmistakable, though.

“You good?” he asked, still smiling.

This time, she leaned close and spoke quietly. “Well, my husband doesn’t complain.” She bit her lip, winked at him and wandered off to a different section, leaving him slightly stunned in her wake.

The End.


End file.
